


Is That Mine?

by generalatomicsgalleria (charmingotter)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, but hanzo is also a blushing nerd who thinks hes cute so really, genji and jesse are bros, jesse is a smug bastard, this was legit just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingotter/pseuds/generalatomicsgalleria
Summary: McCree realizes Hanzo isn't all that fond of sharing with the rest of the team and gets it in his head that he should "knock him down a peg or two". Sure, he has to kill himself working out in the gym for a couple weeks, but it's so worth it getting to see the archer act all flustered like that in the end.





	Is That Mine?

"Ten bucks says my brother is going to kick your ass for taking his hoodie," Genji said conversationally, as the rest of them ate. 

"Nah," Lena disagreed, quickly swallowing her mouthful of food. "Han's got a sweet spot for Jesse."

Jesse just grinned, standing up from their makeshift dinner table that was actually about three tables pushed together. "Don't worry," he said, moving to put his plate in the sink. "I've got a plan."

"Is that so, Cowboy?" Hana arched an eyebrow at him. "What sort of plan?"

"Just watch," he winked and nodded towards the doorway. The young girl did as told, surely hearing as he did the approaching footsteps of the archer. 

They were all rather quiet as he entered, everyone waiting to see when Hanzo would realize Jesse was wearing his clothes. 

It didn't take long as it turned out. Hanzo had only just gotten a plate out of the cabinet beside the sink when he stopped, scowling at Jesse. "Is that....mine?" Hanzo asked, suddenly latching onto Jesse by the front of the hoodie. 

The others watched the two with mild interest. Jesse immediately heard Hana mumble something to Lena about ten bucks. 

"It might be," Jesse chuckled, gently pushing his hand off. "You want it back?" He drawled coolly, and smiled, waiting for the archer to take the bait. 

Hanzo squinted at him, probably sensing that this was a trick, but Jesse knew he wouldn't be able to help himself. He had confiscated his clothes off of people too many times before not to. 

The last time had been when Dr. Ziegler had borrowed the exact same hoodie Jesse was wearing now (and one of Reinhardt's T-shirts, Lena's leggings, and some of his socks) while her own clothes were in the wash. He had insisted that she give the item of clothing back right then and there. Genji had commented saying, "He never learned to share as a child. Don't worry about it, Angela."

Jesse had realized then exactly what he had to do. He had to, as Commander Reyes used to say, knock him down a peg. 

"Hmm, darling?" He prompted again after Hanzo didn't say anything. 

The archer scowled. "Yes," he finally hissed. 

"Ah, I thought you might." Jesse grinned and as dramatically as humanly possible, he pulled the hoodie up over his head, stretching dramatically as he did. He heard a collective gasp from everyone in the room, including Hanzo. He handed the shirt to the man, making a point to not make a big deal out of his own, now bare, chest.

"No, no. You may take it back. You don't even have on a shirt." Hanzo looked away from his chest awkwardly, trying to push the jacket back into his hands.

"It's fine," Jesse smiled. "I'm warm blooded. Hope my cologne didn't wear off on it too much though," he tried to sound sincere as possible and patted Hanzo gently on his blushing cheek. 

And with that last tidbit, he walked back over to the table and sat back down in his seat next to Genji. Jesse could tell, even if the mask covered his grin, his friend was amused. 

Hanzo, to his credit, had finally composed himself and was finally coming to sit down with his plate and eat with the others. Or was near excruciating not to laugh, nonetheless they all seemed to be able to keep it to a minimum. The conversation was few and far in between, but somehow no one seemed to know how to break the silence. 

"Thank you, Dr. Ziegler. The chicken was very good," Hanzo said, standing up, plate and hoodie in hand. 

"Thank you, Hanzo. I'm glad you liked it," Dr. Ziegler told him as they all watched him take his plate to the sink and finally, blessedly, leave to go back to his room. 

Lena was the first the burst into a fit of giggles. "McCree," she cried, leaning her face into his bare arm. "I can't believe you did that."

"I have not seen his face that red in a while," Genji chuckled, shaking his head. 

"I can't believe you didn't tell us you were ripped, Cowboy," Hana laughed, pointing with her fork across the table to his abs. 

"Jesse, that was terrible," Dr. Ziegler giggled. "But, maybe a little deserved," she added. 

Jesse laughed. "It was, wasn't it?" He shook his head. "Alright, now one a you get me a shirt, I'm freezing," he said. "Why the heel is it so cold in here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse is a smug little shit isn't he? *sighs* I love him. Also, guys, ngl here, this was written at 5am and purely for funsies. I have to say though, I had a really good time with it so like...awesome? Cause that never happens. Yay for writing not being hell at all times lol.


End file.
